Пересекая Тихий океан
by Inflate
Summary: Перевод фанфика "Trans Pacific" автора antepathy. Робокоп 2014. Алекс Мерфи, Деннет Нортон и немного ангста.


_Автор оригинала: antepathy_

 _Оригинальное название: Trans Pacific_

 _Переводчик: Incana_ _(Inflate)_

 _Бета: Helga Okami_

 _Разрешение на перевод - запрошено._

 _s/10163175/1/Trans-Pacific_

* * *

Доктор Нортон всё ему объяснил, удостоверившись, что тот понял. Он провел Алекса вниз, в грузовой отсек, показывая специально сконструированный бокс, стенки которого были выложены упругим материалом.

\- Время перелета: около четырнадцати часов, - сказал Нортон, после замолкая, дабы Алекс мог всё обдумать.

Четырнадцать часов в боксе, системы приглушены, выключены, намерений и целей не существует, пока он не коснется земли Детройта.

\- Или.

\- Или ты мог бы лететь в салоне, как пассажир.

Алекс склонил голову, высчитывая, взвешивая варианты, пытаясь найти недостающий фактор, который поможет упростить выбор, сделать логичным, хотя раньше его никогда не волновала логика и математика.

\- Мы вылетаем завтра, - мягко сказал Нортон. – Тогда и решишь.

Он принял решение – мгновенным импульсом, стоило ему приблизиться к транспортировочному ящику на следующее утро. Это казалось логичным выбором, но когда тень от бокса упала на лицо, он приостановился, оцепенел и отошел. Ящик… был слишком похож на гроб; и он представил себе пугающую, скручивающую внутренности картину прибытия в Детройт, когда его скатывают по грузовому конвейеру, словно покойника.

Это уже слишком. Он не хотел. Он не мог. Нет.

\- В чем дело, Железный Дровосек, боишься темноты? – Мэттокс вставил колкое замечание, закатив глаза, а Нортон одним лишь взглядом заставил его умолкнуть – такого выражения на лице доктора Алексу видеть еще не доводилось.

\- Пойдем в кабину, - Нортон опустил планшет с код-сигналом гибернации и повел подопечного, придерживая одной рукой за локоть. Алекс позволил себя направлять, медленно поднимаясь в пассажирский салон по покатой лестнице, ступеньки которой пошатывались под его весом с каждым шагом. Добравшись до кабины, Алекс ощутил облегчение, а Нортон суетливо поднял подлокотник между креслами, жестом указывая ему, чтобы присел. Алекс привык к суетливости доктора, хотя уйму раз повторял: его броня способна выдержать удар баллистических снарядов – настолько тщательной опеки не требуется.

Но, кажется, таким образом Нортон питал собственные психологические потребности. Алекс не был уверен: он детектив, что кардинально отличается от профессии врача. Забота о себе всегда меньшее, что его беспокоило. Поэтому он позволил Нортону застегнуть на себе ремень безопасности – тот аккуратно закрепил пряжку так, чтобы она не царапала пластины на груди.

Хотя Алекс сомневался, что ремень его выдержит, если возникнет необходимость,

Прежде чем отойти и занять свое место через проход, доктор потрепал его по механической руке. Алекс ощущал необъяснимый комфорт, когда поворачивал голову и видел пролистывающего ленту новостей Нортона, свесившего пальто на подлокотник, не в белом лабораторном халате, а в твидовом пиджаке, отчего доктор выглядел как-то теплее, менее авторитетно. Это выглядело так… нормально. Так, как Алекс ранее видел десятки раз: деловой человек, деловая поездка. Это было настолько знакомо, что почти вызывало диссонанс – словно проволока, настырно скребущая заднюю часть черепа.

Слишком знакомо: предполетная проверка, работа двигателей на холостом ходу. До тех пор, пока Алекс не смотрел вниз, он почти мог притвориться, что все как прежде: что он летит на конференцию по антитерроризму, вроде тех, что была у них в Нью-Йорке.

Раздражающе знакомо. В центре тестирования лаборатории всё отличалось – намного проще убедить себя, что имеешь абсолютно другую жизнь, иную личность. Но, сидя в кресле самолета, как он делал множество раз, казалось, что он пытается влезть в кожу прежнего Алекса Мерфи. Безуспешно.

«Четырнадцать часов», - внезапно подумал он. Четырнадцать часов. Самолет оторвался от взлетно-посадочной полосы, не дожидаясь команды от башни. Он был особенным, привилегированным, как и все от ОмниКорп – готовый сняться с места, как только двигатели прогреются. Он и Нортон – единственные пассажиры; Ким уже находилась в Штатах, в Детройте, надзирая за настройкой лаборатории. Интересно, она летела так же, как они, или довольствовалась вторым классом.

Мысли роились в его сознании, пока он смотрел в иллюминатор: они, словно во сне, плыли над морем облаков, оттеняемых розовато-охристыми мазками солнца. Но ночь вступала в свои права, преследуя их полет, высасывая из неба все краски: солнце уступило место темноте, облака потускнели, скрывшись под светом мириады звезд. Он видел свое собственное лицо, отражающиеся в стекле, похожее на бледную луну, обрамленную черным металлом его тела. Было тревожно, мысли причиняли беспокойство: что же ждет его впереди.

Всё ради Клэр и Дэвида: он пережил сотни суетливых тестов от Нортона, боролся с симуляцией – всё, чтобы вернуться домой, всё, чтобы увидеть их вновь. Но теперь… сомнения поглотили его, как вечерняя тьма – самолет. Что, если Дэвид испугается его? Что, если Клэр увидит, как мало от него осталось: то, что было живым и теплым - теперь холодное и жесткое?Что, если она почувствует себя виноватой за то, что поставила подпись, начнет бичевать себя? Если поймет, что не может любить человека, не способного обнять ее ночью?

Беспокойство нарастало. Он знал, будь он сейчас в лаборатории, нейроскан показал бы перекос цвета: гормоны стресса, разливающиеся по его нейронной сети.

Алекс рефлекторно взглянул на спящего мужчину, прислонившегося к стенке. Нортон выглядел изможденным, казался старше, чем есть – морщины на лице углубились. Алекс задумался, чего ему все это стоило, как вдруг глаза выхватили золотой отблеск обручального кольца на пальце доктора.

Нортон был с ним день и ночь на протяжении нескольких месяцев. А как же его жена? Его семья? Когда в последний раз видел их? Но Нортон сделал выбор в пользу Алекса, давая ему шанс на будущее, давая возможность вернуться к семье.

Он не знал, как к этому отнестись, не знал, что и думать, поэтому опустил глаза, скользнув взглядом по собственным рукам: одна покрытая бледной кожей, а вторая – черным металлом. Алекс не смог бы носить на ней обручальное кольцо*, даже если бы Клэр хотела. Похоже, потеряв левую руку – он потерял часть себя.

Он надеялся, что это не некое предзнаменование. По ощущениям – именно оно.

Четырнадцать часов. Половина уже позади, но последние часы тянулись… мучительно долго: мысль о воссоединении, которая казалась такой золотой и прекрасной в Китае, с каждой пройденной милей всё больше покрывалась патиной, волнами пуская по телу адреналин и колющее беспокойство.

Нортон заерзал на сидении, и Алекс заставил себя уставиться в окно, глядя сквозь отражение своего собственного напряженного от волнения лица, пока его не накрыла тень, и он не обернулся, стараясь взять себя в руки.

\- Доктор Нортон, - эти два слова после звенящей тишины, казалось, заполнили салон; и он постарался придать своему голосу легкий, общительный оттенок. Но вымученный тон выдавал, Алекс понимал это, как и Нортон.

Нортон выглядел заспанным: галстук висел косо, волосы взъерошены, в глазах за стеклами очков мелькали тени беспокойства, но улыбка менее натянутая, чем голос Алекса.

\- Мне стало любопытно, не хотел бы ты немного отдохнуть, - планшет в его руках – недвусмысленный намек: он предлагал отключить Алекса так, как делал это каждую ночь, словно компьютер, словно машину.

Алекс на мгновение воспротивился, и внутренняя борьба, должно быть, отразиться на лице, потому что доктор продолжил:

\- Тебе будет лучше, когда мы прилетим, - он кивком указал на свое пустое кресло. - Я собираюсь поспать. Это – то же самое.

Это – не то же самое, совсем нет, но оправдание казалось достаточно обстоятельным, чтобы Алекс не стал спорить. Потому что он не мог себе представить, что проведет следующие семь часов в гробовой тишине, глядя во тьму, теряясь в лабиринте тревожных мыслей.

Молчаливый кивок, шум сервоприводов подтвердил ответ.

Да, он хотел спать, отключиться, что угодно, лишь бы не проходить через это. Нортон робко улыбнулся, давая подопечному понять, что тот принял верное решение. Он, опираясь на спинку локтем, нажал кнопку, которая перевела сидение в лежачий режим, подождал, пока Алекс устроится и даст знать, что готов.

\- Я разбужу тебя, когда мы начнем приземляться, - пообещал доктор. Он всегда использовал человеческие термины «просыпаться», «спать» – слова, которые пытались убедить Алекса, что он все еще человек.

Алекс кивнул, сжав ладони и расслабив их, стараясь успокоить нервы. Нортон набрал команду, дабы отключить его системы, погружая в сон, перед этим ласково проведя пальцами свободной руки вдоль линии, где металл обрамлял лицо. Прикосновение, с которым Алекс иногда укладывал спать Дэвида – сочетание любви и восхищения. Эта странная, но уютная мысль сопровождала до угасания сенсорного экрана, позволяя Алексу погрузиться в тишину и лишенную тревог темноту.

* * *

* В США обручальные кольца носят на левой руке, а не на правой, как у нас.


End file.
